


Phone calls

by Louwhowrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Garcia was never very professional in her way to answer the phone and it did not improve after she and Hotch got together.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Aaron Hotchner
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom and English isn't my first language so please don't mind the mistakes!

When they had discussed how to behave at work, whether they should announce that they were a couple or not, Aaron asked for them to remain professional no matter what. Hence why, when they were at work, he called Penelope “Garcia” and didn’t go to her office more than he needed to. Penelope on the other hand did not do any of this. He saw it coming and never expected her to suddenly become professional, something she had never been in all their years working together. He was right. 

  
“Who do you love the most?"

“Jack.”

Hotch and the other members of the team smiled at Garcia’s offended gasp.

“Well you’ll change your mind once I tell you that I found your guy and his address.”

“You’re amazing.”

“I know.”

  
“Say I’m the love of your life and the woman of your dreams."

“Only if you tell me all there is to know about James Jones.”

“He’s 37, works as a janitor in the local school, his favorite color is navy blue, he has been on dating apps for 6 years now, doesn’t seem to have anything serious, and I’m sending you his address right now. So?”

Hotch looked around and stepped away from Reid and Rossi who were looking at him, David seemed very amused. He muttered so only Penelope would hear it. He could already feel his cheeks heat up.

“You’re the love of my life and the woman of my dreams.”

“And you’re mine. Bye honey, love you.”

He would seriously have to remind her of what being professional meant. But somehow he couldn’t bring himself to be upset. 

  
“Soon-to-be Mrs Hotchner’s office, what can I do for you?”

Aaron couldn’t help himself smiling, not even caring about the fact that most of the policemen around him heard his fiancée.

“Garcia, I need you to find a list of men in their 40s working at the hospital, someone who arrived this year.”

“You do realize that in 3 months you won’t be able to call me Garcia anymore, right?"

“You do realize that there is the life of a young man at stake, right?”

  
“My husband is literally superior to all of you but you may talk.”

Hotch sighed, closing his eyes. He loved hearing Penelope calling him her husband. 

“This is your husband and I need an address.”

  
“Sexiest woman on earth even pregnant at your service.”

Aaron frowned when he saw his very pregnant wife with a plate of snacks resting on her round belly.

“Do any of the victims have a criminal record? And can you please not put snacks on our daughter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
